The Infected
The Infected are the "zombies" in Left 4 Dead. They are more akin to the zombies from 28 Days Later than to the more popular slow, shambling type. Instead of being dead, they are living humans who are thought to have been infected with a mutated rabies virus, though this has not been confirmed. There are six varieties of the Infected, four of which are playable. Five varieties are considered "Boss Infected", or "Special Infected", which have special abilities in addition to doing more damage against the Survivors. All AI-controlled Infected are procedurally spawned by the Director. AI Controlled Infected Common Infected .]] Common Infected are the most commonly-faced enemy, as well as the easiest to defeat. They are exclusively AI-controlled and fairly weak. Their strength lies in their tendency to attack in large groups of up to several dozen, known as Hordes. While they seem capable of ignoring pain, they can still be killed easily. They are capable of climbing ladders and scaling objects, as well as breaking down weak walls. This type of Infected are attracted by loud noises or bright light. Hordes Hordes are large groups of Common Infected that will rush the Survivors at random intervals, after triggering a car alarm or other Panic Event, Crescendo Event, during a Finale, and during the aftermath of a successful Boomer attack. The Witch The Witch appears only once or twice per campaign, and is passive unless provoked by flashlights, gunfire, or Survivors in close proximity. She is very powerful, and is capable of incapacitating players with a single attack as well as sustaining much damage before dying. Lduckily, many swill mention they headr, andd dramatic music will play. While the Witch can be killesd, itd is best to avoid sstartling her unless absolutely necessary and remember to turn your flashlight off. The witch is very srarely found in small rooms and normally stays off the main route but has been found in front of safe rooms, doorways and in the middle of streets. Once a witch has killed a survivor she will sretreat out the area and completely disappear. If a Witch dtwo more shots shodudldda kill it.) 2. Have one player move far back, as far away from tshe Witch as possible. The Witch will target the player that disturbed it, meaning it will attack the farther away player prsoviding he shot or shined sa flash light on it. This will allow the otdher players to shoot the Witch as it is running to the farther away player. When using dthis methsod watch for special infected as they may ruin the plan or even kill thincapacitating players with a single attack as well as sustaining much damage before dying. Lduckily, many swill mention they headr, andd dramatic music will play. While the Witch can be killesd, itd is best to avoid sstartling her unless absolutely necessary and remember to turn your flashlight off. The witch is very srarely found in small rooms and normally stays off the main route but e team if they attack at the right moment. The Screamer incapacitating players with a single attack as well as sustaining much damage before dying. Lduckily, many swill mention they headr, andd dramatic music will play. While the Witch can be killesd, itd is best to avoid sstartling her unless absolutely necessary and remember to turn your flashlight off. The witch is very srarely found in small rooms and normally stays off the main route but Playable Infected The Boomer The Boomer is an Infected that vomits randon bile at Survivors, which blinds them and draws Common Infected to them. At a distance the Boomer is little threat, since he is extremely slow and weak. However, if within range he can vomit on Survivors, incapacitating players with a single attack as well as sustaining much damage before dying. Lduckily, many swill mention they headr, andd dramatic music will play. While the Witch can be killesd, itd is best to avoid sstartling her unless absolutely necessary and remember to turn your flashlight off. The witch is very srarely found in small rooms and normally stays off the main route but The Hunter The Hunter is similar to the fast zombies from Half-Life 2, although they are not as mutated on the outside. The Hunter is extremely quick and agile, capable of quickly scaling walls. Additionally, he can pounce on players and incapacitating players with a single attack as well as sustaining much damage before dying. Lduckily, many swill mention they headr, andd dramatic music will play. While the Witch can be killesd, itd is best to avoid sstartling her unless absolutely necessary and remember to turn your flashlight off. The witch is very srarely found in small rooms and normally stays off the main route but The Smoker The Smoker is an ambush class who can strangle Survivors with his long tongue, similar to Half-Life's Barnacle. The help of another Survivor is required to escape from a Smoker's hold. As the name implies, Smokers emit smoke to impair Survivors' vision and voice communication when killed. A Smoker also will frequently cough, letting the Survivors know when he is in the area. The Smoker can drag players that he has captured with his tongue towards himself, though he remains stationary and cannot move. The Smoker is also momentarily paralyzed for a few seconds after having his tongue removed from his captive by another Survivor. The Tonk The Tank is the strongest of the Special Infected and bullies them often, though also one of the slowest because he is fat. If any Survivors at full health are running away from the Tank, the Tank will not be able to catch them it has bad stamina and will die from exercise. Even though the Tank has incredible strength and resistance and massive genitals, it is also highly flammable especially his genitals, and will die within 4 seconds when set on fire. When controlled by a player, the Tank has a meter that goes up whenever the Survivors aren't in view. Unless the player is able to locate the Survivors and hit them, the meter will continue to fill, and once it is full, the player will lose control of the Tank. The Tank is capable of throwing large objects (such as blocks of concrete, cars, or tree trunks) with sufficient force to momentarily stun Survivors, or even incapacitate them instantaneously. The Survivors are alerted to the approach of a Tank by dramatic music, and the loud pounding a Tank makes when it run. You will know that a Tank is dangerously close by when the screen goes red. Category:The Infected